


Evan Buckley imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Top Buck headcanons (nsfw)

· Buck is a service top like he will fuck you seven ways to sunday but will do exactly as you tell him to

· You want Buck to edge himself till he’s begging? He’ll do it

· And he’s fucked you in every position under the sun

· He loves to have your legs on his shoulders while he stares down at you

· And of course you watch the sweat dripping down his abs

· Buck walks around the apartment in nothing but his boxer briefs

· You do the same. Or in one of his shirts. Buck loves it

· The boy has arms for days

· And he can hold you up to fuck you on any vertical surface

· He wall fucks you often

· And if he wants to eat you out he can pick up and do so

· If he cooks Buck cooks naked in an apron

· And he may be a top but he likes his ass eaten and played with so you will eat him out while he cooks

· One time you rode his lap in the fire truck at work when the day was slow

· You were so scared of someone catching you guys

· And you thought you got away with it until you were responding to a call later that day and Chim spoke up

· “Does the truck smell weird to you guys?" 

· Eddie "it kind of smells… Sex?" 

· Everyone "Buck! Y/N!”

· You: “it was buck’s idea!!”

· Bobby: “I don’t care! You two are cleaning that truck inside and out.”

· Buck loves to blindfold you and tease you touching you everywhere without you being able to see him

· He also likes to tie you up when he does cause you squirm a lot under his touch

· You love to play with Buck’s chest

· He’s got the most sensitive nipples that are desperate to he played with

· You love when you’re home and you sneak up behind him and pinch or play with them

· You’ve made him cum before by only touching his nipples

· He jokingly suggested you suck on his nipples and he was surprised by how much he loved it

· Sucking hickies into his abs

· All over him really. He was getting changed in the locker room and Eddie pointed them out. “What bit you?” 

“Mosquito” 

· then you walk in. “Hey eddie.” “Hello mosquito”

· Buck gets jealous very easily

· Anytime someone just so looks at you he gets jealous

· If you guys are out and someone hits on you he wraps and arm around you and glares at whomever is talking

· Depending on how jealous he gets you guys may have sex

· And that sex is when Buck goes from service top to dom top

· And Dom Buck is unbelievably hot

· He leaves you with bruises from how hard he fucks you

· Your hips and thighs are covered in them

· And he makes you remember you’re his

· Dom Buck likes some choking, spanking, ripping clothes cause he’s too impatient

· Your ass is a deep red from him spanking your ass

· He loves to rip the back of your underwear to start prepping you

· Chim has given him lessons on how to choke you just right so you have fun but don’t get hurt

· Buck is surprised

· “You don’t mind helping me with this?”

· “I’d rather you guys are safe to begin with.”

· And dom Buck may be rough and tough but when the sex is over he goes right back to making sure you get whatever aftercare you need

· He’s running to get a washcloth or carry you to a bath. He’s rubbing stuff on your ass to cool off from the spankings

· And telling you sweet nothings like “you did so well baby”

· You’re so tired sometimes that he’ll wipe you down and slide some underwear on you and you cuddle into his chest

· And then Dom Buck goes to teddy bear Buck

· Aka Normal Buck


	2. Gym sex (nsfw)

The station was empty except for you and Buck so you decided to get a quick workout in before the others returned from their call.

You were at the leg machine with Buck is at the bench press when you get a naughty idea. 

Hoping off the machine you walk over to Buck and lean over him. 

“Need a spotter?” You ask.

“Love one,“ he replies with no clue what you’re planning. 

You stand near Buck’s head, getting closer to him as he lifts the weights, your crotch practically on him.

Buck is so distracted by your bulge right above him he nearly drops the bar but you catch it for him. 

"What’s wrong Buck?” You ask innocently. 

“Nothing,” he says shaking his head. 

After a few reps you make your way to the other side of the bench running your hands over his thighs.

“What are you doing down there?” Buck asks, doing a few more reps before putting the bar back up.

You run your hands up his large thighs getting dangerously close to the zipper of his slacks. 

“Nothing,” you shrug teasing him. 

You drag the zipper of his pants down painfully slow and Buck’s breathing starts to falter.

You smile watching his clothed cock bulge and twitch. 

“What do you say Buck? We should have enough time before the others get back?” you say palming him through his underwear.

Buck nods eagerly and goes to put the bar down. 

“Let’s make this fun,” you say kissing his thighs, “how about we see how many reps you can do while I blow you until you give up?”

“Okay but if I get to ten then you ride me and we’ll see how well I do?”

“Deal,“ you say with a smirk. 

You fish his cock out of his pants and marvel at the sight and feel your mouth water.

“Well? Get to sucking.”

You take his girthy cock between your lips bobbing your head up and down as Buck begins to count. 

"One,” he says doing the first rep, “two.”

Every rep gets harder and harder for Buck to do. 

“Seven… eight… nine- fuck! Ten!” Buck says reracking the weights, “God your mouth is wild, now it’s riding time baby.”

You release his cock impressed that he actually did it and tug your own pants down.

Buck loves the way your erect cock springs free before you climb into his lap.

You angle his cock and smack it against your cheeks a few times, spitting in your hand to add a little lube and slowly ease down on it.

Buck grabs your waist as you start to slowly bounce on his cock.

Once you get a good rhythm going Buck grabs the bar, “start counting baby”

This time you’re the one counting as he does his reps. 

“One,” you say as he begins, the bar going to his chest while you’re riding him.

“Two…” you say running your hands down his chest, “Three…”

You’re bouncing faster, feet planted to the ground and hands on his abs to hold you steady, “four.”

Buck’s breathing gets harder and faster so he stops lifting the weights, “I have too fuck you.”

He flips you guys over with ease and now he has you bent over the bench, ass in the air so he can properly fuck you.

The bench creaks as Buck pounds you relentlessly.

You reach down to stroke your cock and with a few more thrusts you’re cumming onto the floor beneath you.

Buck moans as your ass tightens around him, practically milking him.

It doesn’t take long for him to follow suit, filling you up to the brim. 

Your phone buzzes and it’s a text from Chim saying they will be back at the station in five minutes.

“Shit. We gotta clean up! They’re on the way back!”

You both hurry to fix your uniforms and Buck tosses you a towel which you use to wipe up the cum off the floor.

You try to ignore the cum dripping into your underwear as the others drive in.

You and Buck act like nothing happened, he’s leaning against one of the other trucks giving Eddie a high five as he walks by. 

"Any good saves out there?” You ask. 

“False alarm, just some dumb kids who thought it would be fun to play with lighters,” Hen states. 

Chim hops out of the truck and takes a whiff smelling something odd in the air. 

“Buck did you burn dinner again?"


	3. Rimming drable (nsfw)

Buck was a mess anytime you touched him. 

He played the tough guy at work but at home you had him wrapped around your little finger. 

“Get on your hands and knees Buck,” you ordered. 

He eagerly did as told, putting his ass on view for you. 

Your hands glided over his thighs and his back, getting him excited for what was to come. 

Leaning down your lips gently kissed his ass cheek and he chuckled, “You gonna fuck me or what?" 

You spread him apart and Buck moaned when your tongue touched him for the first time. 

"God yes,” he groans as your tongue takes long flat strokes over his hole. 

You grip his ass firmly, leaving indents on his skin as you switch to quick flicks making his thighs shake. 

Buck’s face is in the pillows, muffling his moans as you work him up. 

He can’t help but reach a hand down to stroke his cock until he was cumming with the help of your tongue.


	4. Firehouse kitchen (nsfw)

“How have we not gotten a single call today?” Buck says leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table in the firehouse. 

“Even tragedy needs a day off i guess,” you shrug taking another bite of the meal Bobby had made the team earlier. 

Everyone else had already finished their plates so only you and Buck were left upstairs. 

“I’m so bored,” Buck groans and that gives you an idea. 

“I know something we can do to pass the time,” you grin. 

“And what’s that?” Buck asks confused. 

You push your chair back, climbing underneath the table and crawling across over to Buck. 

“Woah, woah what are you doing?” Buck says looking down at you pulling apart his belt.

“Keep it down, Chim and Eddie are out back playing basketball, Hen is keeping score and Bobby is in his office doing paperwork, no one will notice,” you smile letting his cock free from his pants. 

“This is insane,” Buck chuckles but has to hold back a moan when your tongue licks up his shaft. 

“We won’t get caught as long as you stay quiet,” you say swirling your tongue around the tip before taking it between your lips. 

Your hand rests at the base of his cock, your mouth bobbing up and down slowly. 

“Jesus,” Buck mumbles. 

His hands are gripping the silverware above the table tightly, holding himself back from tangling his fingers in your hair.

You move your mouth faster, Buck’s knees trembling trying to stay still. 

“Buck,” Hen shouts snapping him out of his bliss. 

You go stagnant, Hen hasn’t noticed you under the table. 

“Where’s Y/N? I thought he was still up here with you?” She asks. 

“Oh uh… Y/N went to the bathroom,” Buck mutters out, his cheeks turning slightly red. 

“Alright well get your asses outside, Eddie is destroying Chimney at basketball and he wants to make it two on two to even it out,” she explains. 

“Will do, we’ll be out in a minute,” Buck nods nervously. 

When Hen goes back downstairs Buck lets out a sigh of relief, “holy shit that was so close." 

"We’ve got about 5 minutes before Chim comes up here himself so let’s see how fast I can make you cum,” you smirk.


	5. Handjob drabble (nsfw)

The entire station had decided to go out to the bar after a long shift. 

Maddie and Chim had everyone’s attention as they were doing karaoke while you and Buck were quietly situated in a booth in the corner. 

Your hand had been teasing Buck’s thighs all night and he gulped when you unbuttoned his jeans and felt his growing bulge. 

“I’m gonna get you off under this table and if you make a sound, you’re in big trouble,” you whispered in his ear, “got that?" 

He nodded quickly and turned his attention back to his friends who were cheering Maddie and Chim on. 

You took his cock in your hand, stroking slowly and he jumped at the cold touch. 

The next duo took the stage and began their song as you had Buck shiting in his seat. 

"Don’t move so much you’re gonna get us caught,” you chuckled. 

Buck did his best to sit still as your hand toyed with him. 

You made a few shallow strokes around the tip of his cock before switching to long strokes down and shaft and repeating this multiple times. 

Another song came and went as the karaoke carried on all the while you were secretly jerking your boyfriend off under the table. 

Buck’s stomach tightened as he was coming closer to his release. 

You moved closer to him, innocently laying your head on his shoulder, hearing every hitch of breath he made. 

Buck had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning loudly as he came. 

You stroked him through his orgasm and Buck let out a sigh when he finished. 

“Tell Bobby we’re heading out while I pay our tab, I’m taking you home and pounding the daylight out of you,” Buck grunted trying to stuff his cum covered cock back into his pants.


	6. Magic reader decorating for Christmas

· so Buck was completely oblivious to your powers despite being together for over a year now

· you didn’t mind though because it meant you still got to pretend that you were genuinely an amazing cook and didn’t use a spell to conjure it up before he got home 

· or how when he got hurt on the job he thought he suddenly became a really fast healer

· you, Buck and Eddie had taken Christopher tree shopping the night before and after work they would be bringing Chris over to put the star on top

· you wanted to make Buck’s apartment special since it was where his team would be spending their early Christmas dinner and secret Santa gift exchange due to having to work on the holiday itself

· you used your magic to get the lights situated around the tree and ornaments in the perfect place

· fluffed the holiday decor pillows, put a wreath on the door and hung the mistletoe above the kitchen doorway along with the other miscellaneous decorations in the apartment

· figured out what spells you would need to prepare the sweet treats and drinks the night of the celebration 

· Buck and Eddie got off work early and brought Christopher by to find you magically hanging garland off the ceiling with a wave of your hand 

· “um, babe?" 

· you turned around to see them staring at you in confusion 

· Christopher on the other hand was more than amazed

· "dad look! Y/N can do magic!" 

· "yeah we can see that buddy" 

· Buck was just kind of staring in awe with his mouth wide open at how you had decorated 

· you knelt down in front of Christopher and put a santa hat on him 

· "we gotta keep this a secret okay bud? I’m one of Santa’s little helpers and he’d he very upset if he found out I gave myself away" 

· "That’s so cool!" 

· Buck pulled you to side and you explained everything

· "are you mad?" 

· "I don’t think so, just… surprised" 

· you guys agreed to wait until Eddie and Christopher left to talk about what exactly you had been keeping secret from him

· Buck looked up to see the mistletoe you hung and kissed you sweetly

· "I love you Y/N" 

· "I love you too" 

· Christopher did get to put the star on the tree through

· you magically lifted him into the air and he had the biggest smile on his face as he put the final decoration on to tie everything together


	7. Face sitting drabble (nsfw)

When Buck came home from work he went to the bedroom and started stripping off his clothes. 

You walked in with the intentions of seeing if he wanted to get chinese food delivered but when you saw him standing there in nothing but a jockstrap your mind went blank. 

"Sit on my face immediately,” you muttered. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Buck chuckled. 

He kissed you deeply and pushed you back onto the bed, peeling his jockstrap off and situating himself above your face. 

You grabbed his bubble butt and pulled it down to you, licking his balls and sucking on them. 

“Oh god that feels good,” he sighed. 

You moved your attention to his hole, flicking your tongue over it rapidly. 

“And that feels even better,” he moans. 

He begins bouncing gently, your tongue plunging inside him. 

You massage his ass, squeezing his cheeks and slapping them so they jiggle. 

Buck eagerly rides your face until he cums and he’s about to return the favor when your stomach grumbles. 

“Why don’t we have dinner and then I’ll fuck you senseless for dessert,” Buck grins. 

“I’ll grab the menu, Sea Dragon around the corner has the fastest delivery,” you say eagerly.


	8. Hickey drabble

If there was one thing you loved about Buck it was the fact that he was so damn kissable. 

You could kiss him for hours on end and not just his lips, all of him. 

You lose yourself when you kiss him and sometimes you go a little overboard. 

His friends at the station would always point out the stand out hickey here and there but it was never anything he couldn’t have a laugh about. 

Last night however you didn’t leave one single hickey, the entire side of his neck was purple and blue. 

“There’s not enough makeup in the world to cover up this hickey, what are you a vampire?” Buck said checking out the mess you left on him in the mirror. 

“I think it’s hot,” you say coming up behind him and admiring your work. 

“As hot as it is I can’t go to work looking like this,” he chuckles. 

You lean down and gently kiss the bruises on his skin making him smile. 

“You can wear a scarf,” you suggest leaving another kiss. 

“That’s not exactly protocol for the uniform,” he laughs. 

“Fine,” you playfully concede, “I’ll call Maddie and ask what the best concealer is.”


	9. Tiny boyfriend headcanons (nsfw)

· when you guys moved in together Buck took a awhile to adjust the height difference between the two of you

· He naturally puts the everyday items like mugs and plates at his eye level and then he comes into the kitchen to find you standing on the counter to get them down

· Morning babe- ooh I put your mug back up there didn’t I?“

· "It’s okay Buck. We just have to adjust to each other in the same place.”

· A few days later Buck is looking through the bathroom 

· “Babe? Where’s the spare toothpaste?" 

· "Bottom drawer" 

· Buck has to get down to his knees just to find it

· Buck always teases you about your height 

· You’ll be on your tip toes trying to reach the pancake mix and he saunters up and grabs it with ease 

· "Here ya go shorty”

· “very funny Buckley… but remember I can tie your shoes together before you notice”

· Even Maddies goes “be careful Buck.”

· “You wouldn’t dare”

· “I would dare and you’ll never see it coming" 

· It happens 6 months later at the station while you guys are eating dinner with the team 

· Buck stands up to clean dishes and falls right to the floor

· Everyone is shocked as Buck looks at his shoes and Maddie is trying not to laugh

· Meanwhile you are simply reading a book with your feet up. "You okay babe?”

· “You’re not getting laid tonight" 

· Bobby’s laugh immediately turns into a sigh "alright everyone get back to work”

· You fix Buck’s shoes and help him up. “I warned you Buck.” You give him a kiss and go see if anyone needs help

· You wear Buck’s clothes all the time even though they are huge on you and that’s why you love it

· Buck has in a rush grabbed your underwear for a shower and he shouts “babe… I grabbed yours.” And so you laugh and go “you look great but those definitely don’t fit you.”

· He’s already got the seams ripping but he promises to buy you a new pair to replace them

· His ass is half out of them and you joke that he should squat and see if they rip. They do.

· Speaking of squats, you’re not quite the gym rat he is but sometimes you go with him purely to watch him work out

· You’re his spotter on occasion but you told Eddie “I can’t do it man. I’ll get distracted.”

· Just his face being near your crotch while he’s grunting and sighing is enough to get you hard

· And Buck knows his muscles dive you wild

· You’ll be walking on the treadmill just staring at Buck’s biceps as he lifts weights 

· And when he does core workouts he purposely takes his shirt off

· You drool when he loses his shirt

· Whenever you fall asleep on the couch watching movies Buck can easily carry you to bed

· You wake up as he lays you down quickly dozing again

· He’s the big spoon, he holds you so closely when you sleep 

· But sometimes you wake up and he’s half on top of you and suffocating you

· You make jokes about his oh so amazing chest suffocating you in your sleep. “If that’s how I go out.” 

· “Babe no.”

· “What if I said I want you to suffocate me with your thighs instead" 

· "Babe!”

· “Okay okay! Your butt then?”

· “No!”

· “Well you’re no fun" 

· "Babe I’m a first responder i save lives not end them" 

· "Not even with that luscious body of yours?" 

· "You’re ridiculous”

· “No! I’m horny and want to appreciate your body

· Buck gives in and lets you absolutely worship his body that night

· And you mark him the hell up

· Buck is a pro at topping, he could wreck you without even having to try 

· And he loves holding you up against a surface while he fucks you

· Buck also loves holding you in mid air as he fucks you too

· Buck has the stamina of the energizer bunny 

· At any given moment he’s ready to go

· And sometimes you’re exhausted. “How the fuck Buck?” “I dunno it has a mind of its own”

· It doesn’t even matter where you are you’ve fucked everywhere, the station, the rig, bar bathrooms, handy’s under the table at restaurants

· Buck loves the thrill of getting caught

· And you guys have. Plenty of times and not once has Buck ever been fazed


	10. Rancher Buck headcanons

· Buck gets a job working on your family’s ranch 

· you call him pretty boy cause while he sure is nice to look at he’s not that great at manual labor

· the first time he tried to milk a cow the cow was ready to kick him in the guts for how hard he was handling her 

· you had to show him how to give her a more… gentle touch

· and you ended up sleeping together that night

· he was only supposed to be a farmhand for the summer but you two fell for each other and he stayed for a whole year 

· he got better at his duties over time

· he can move the bales of hay before you get your morning coffee brewed 

· he even rides the horses like he has been riding his entire life

· though he’s still a little too ambitious about bull wrangling

· there’s a lot of secret rendezvous’ in the barn

· and finding hay in your clothes for days afterwards

· going on picnics in the fields 

· or setting up a blanket on the hillside to watch the stars at night

· he tells you he loves you for the first time over a dinner your mom taught him how to cook 

· your wardrobe basically becomes his

· he goes from surfer dude to full country boy only wearing flannels and cowboy hats 

· his boots are his prized possession, other than the jeep, because you get him a one of a kind pair from the bootmaker in town

· you thought you would marry him one day but Buck breaks your heart when he tells you he’s leaving

· that he believes his next big adventure is in Peru and he wants you to come with him

· as much as you want to your life is on the ranch and you can’t give that up 

· you get a postcard from Buck about a year later saying he’s coming back to the states

· and that he wants to see you before he goes to LA


End file.
